Darkfall
by Rebelbot
Summary: Holly and Kristen were looking forward to the party but a wrong turn take them to Darkfall. Now they must find a way to escape the horror and monster of Darkfall but also solve the mystery of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" The blonde 18 year old asked.

"No so quite asking," The blonde red head friend said.

"Chill Kristen I was just asking," Holly said, "I just can't wait to get to the party."

"Yeah I can't believe that our parents actually let us go," Kristen said.

"I can't believe it either," Holly said.

They drove for a mile or so as they talked about how cool the party was going to be once they got there. They were so deep into what they were talking about that they didn't see that Kristen had token the wrong route. An hour past and they had stop talking and Holly was taking in the sites.

"Kristen, are you sure we are going the right way?" Holly asked.

"Now that you mention it I think we are lost," Kristen said, "I must have token the wrong turn or something."

"I will look at the map," Holly said as she took it out and looked at it.

After a few minutes Kristen saw something up ahead.

"Hey Holly look," She said.

Holly looked up to see a sign that said:

Welcome to Darkfall.

"Darkfall?" Holly said as she looked at the map, "There is now Darkfall's on the map."

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked and once she saw Holly nod she continued, "That is strange but maybe we can for help."

"Good idea maybe they know where the party is at," Holly said.

They drove for a few more minutes until they saw the tall tale signs of a town in the distance. By the time the got there it was already dark.

"Looks like nobody is here," Kristen said.

"Of course no one is here its dark so they are inside," Holly said.

"Okay let's find a hotel so we can ask where to go," Kristen said.

After driving for awhile they were able to find a hotel. The hotel looked old fashion and only two to there cars were in the parking lot. Kristen parked the car and both she and Holly got out and headed to the front desk. They knocked on the door but didn't get an answer and when they opened the door they gasped. They saw what looked like blood that covered part of the window and most of the walls inside.

"What the heck happened here?" Holly asked.

"Do you think someone was killed here?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out," Holly said as she turned to head to the car.

But before she took a step she heard a noise that sounded like someone running into a trash can. When she looked she saw someone stumble and fell down to the ground.

"I think he is hurt," Kristen said as she ran up to the fallen man.

"Kristen wait," Holly called out but Kristen was already there.

"Are you alright?" Kristen asked as she knelt by the man side.

Just then she heard a sound to her left and when she looked she saw that another person who ran into a light poll. The force of the hit caused the light poll to turn on and cast shadow on the person.

"Kristen look out!" Holly cried.

Kristen looked to the fallen man and saw that it wasn't human. It looked like a robot human cat. Kristen backed paled as the creature stood up and turned to her. The creature had no left arm and green blood dripped from what was left. The green blood also dripped from wounds on its body and from its mouth. As the drops fell to the ground it smoked and burn holes into the ground. It growled at Kristen then a roar came from the other creature. The two looked alike but it looked as if they didn't like each other for each gave the other anger glares but they seems to come to an understanding since there was two people there. The two turn their attention to the two girls. By this time Holly had ran up to Kristen when the two creatures finished their showdown. Holly tried to get Kristen to get up but couldn't do it in time for the two monster lunged at them for the final strike.


	2. Chapter 2

The monsters were almost upon them and frozen by fear the two girls held each other waiting for them to strike. Suddenly a spear came out of nowhere and struck one of the monsters. The other one stopped in its tracks and both it and the girls watched as the spear was pulled out by an unknown force and pulled onto the top of a building. The remaining creature probably feeling that his food was being threatened charged at the source of where the spear went. But before it could reach the building the spear came down on the creature killing it. When the girls looked at the place the spear came from they saw the dark form of a hunched over figure as it seem to pull the spear back to it and grabbed it.

"Let's go Kristen before that thing turns on us," Holly said.

The two got up and turned to go to the car but gasped at what they saw. What looked like two huge cats that was dragging their hind quarters and their skins looked like it was melting off was at the car. One was on the hood tearing out the engine. The other was by the car looking up at the other. Then a third cat came from behind the car dragging its hind quarters looked at the girls and roared. This caught the attention of the other two cats and soon the three crawled toward the two girls but each was speared down by the person the rooftop. Once again the spear came down behind the girls and two pieces of paper was on it. Kristen went to the spear and took the top piece of paper and read it as Holly joined her. The paper read:

Go to the Church on the other side of Town. You'll be safe there. I'll meet you there.

Look at Map. Use the spear for protection.

Kristen took the second piece of paper from the spear and sure enough it was a map of the town with the church circled.

"I'm not sure we can trust him," Holly said.

"We got no choice," Kristen Said, "Our car is wrecked we have no way to get out of town and who knows how many of those monsters are out there and besides the person, who ever he is, saved our lives twice."

"You got a point there," Holly said, "Alright then let's go to the church and meet this person."

So Kristen took the spear and she and Holly head to the church.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly and Kristen were making their way to the church. Kristen held the spear while Holly held the map. Gifts given to them by a strange person who had saved them twice not to long ago.

"How far is the church?" Kristen asked.

"According to this map it should be just round the corner coming up," Holly replied.

"Good for I want to get there fast before anything else pops up," Kristen said.

"Me too but I wonder," Holly said.

"Wonder what?" Kristen asked.

"I want to know why there are monsters in this town," Holly answered, "What happened to all the people here, and how did this town become the way it is?"

"Now that you mention it I'm wondering too but maybe the person we meet back there at the hotel will know," Kristen suggested.

"Yeah come let's go," Holly said as she ran ahead.

Kristen followed and reached the corner they were supposed to take. Holly and Kristen could see the church ahead. But before they could reach it a huge object swooped down and flew over their head making them duck.

"What was that?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out let's go," Holly replied.

They were about to head to the church again but the creature swooped down again and this time grabbed Kristen.

"Kristen!!" Holly cried.

Now she had the chance to get a good look at the creature. It looked like a mutated winged dinosaur. It had three pairs of arms and one clawed hand for a tail. Its long beck was wrapped in but it can still open its mouth to expose holes in it. Its melting skinned wings flapped as it started to carry Kristen up to the sky.

"Kristen!!!" Holly cried again as she chased the creature.

"USE THE SPEAR!!!" A voice boomed from everywhere or so Holly thought it sounded like.

Kristen did as the voice said and took the spear and stabbed the creature multiply time. The creature roar in pain as it collapsed to the ground. Kristen hit the ground hard as Holly raced up to help her friend. Kristen got up, with the help of Holly, as she tried to recover.

"Hey are you okay?" Holly asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I think so," Kristen replied.

"Come let's get to the church," Holly said as she helped her friend there.

They made it without further trouble and Holly opened the double doors and both she and Kristen entered. The church was beautiful and it was lit up as if someone was here. Holly closed the door as the two girls looked around.

"Welcome to Darkfall's church," A voice said.

This spooked the girls earning a little scream from them.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt," the voice said.

Suddenly a spear fell from the raptors and a man came down landing on his feet on the spear. The man was hunched over and on his left shoulder was a large grayish cloth and on his right was white furry cloth that puffed out and looked bigger then the gray cloth. His face was covered by bandaged except for his left eye. His left arm was scrawny and clawed but his right was buff and huge and clawed as well. He wore a lose gray shirt.

"Welcome to Darkfall," He said


End file.
